


Sweet Desperation

by spiccyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiccyy/pseuds/spiccyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Koujaku discover that they have a new kink. (Contains boy on boy and omorashi. If you don't like those things do not read. Also, I'm bad at summaries so don't judge a fanfic by its summary :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed Wetting

Koujaku woke up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. It was three in the morning. He wasn't exactly sure why he had woken up at this time, but he did decide that he was thirsty and wanted a glass of water. He threw the covers off of him and gasped quietly at what he saw. His grey pajama pants were damp on the right side and he looked over at Aoba who was asleep beside him. He was laying on his back, his pants were completely soaked and there was a large wet puddle around him. Did he wet the bed? This was totally out of character for Aoba, but he couldn't think of that right now. He had to get the bed cleaned and Aoba too. He leaned over his lover and gently brushed a finger over his cheek. "Aobaaa~~" he sang. He gently shook him, but he didn't budge. "Aobaaa, Aobaaa~~" He hummed. Aoba finally opened his eyes and rubbed his face. "What the.. What is it?" When he sat up, he felt the coldness of his wet pants sticking to him. He froze in place. Embarrassment flooded him like a tsunami and he buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly. "Koujaku.. Your bed. I'm sorry, I-..I dunno why I..." His voice cracked and he whimpered. He felt like a baby. What's gotten into him? Wetting the bed. He was twenty-three for crying out loud! 

Koujaku quickly swept him up in a warm embrace. "Shh, Aoba it's alright. It was just an accident." Aoba sobbed loudly. "But.. now your bed.. a-and you." He could barely finish his sentence before he started bawling. Koujaku ran his fingers through his boyfriend's sky blue hair. "Hey, hey, I'm not worried about that. Honestly, it's fine. Come on, let's just get you in the shower okay?" Aoba didn't say anything, he just gave a simple nod. He was too damn mortified to put up a fight. 'Just get it over with' he thought. Koujaku carefully climbed over Aoba and lifted him up wedding style. He carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. He fixed the shower water and turned to Aoba. "Alright, just get undressed and hop in. Leave your clothes on the floor and I'll wash them for you. I'll also bring you some new clothes." Aoba looked at his feet, sniffling. "Okay." Koujaku walked over to him and lifted his chin up and kissed him on the nose. "I'll be right back." Then he left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a plastic bag for Aoba's wet clothes, then to their bedroom to get him some clean ones. He quickly took the sheets from the bed and threw them in the washing machine. Then he took some cleaning spray from the washroom and a towel and cleaned up the urine from his bed. He flipped the mattress over to the other side and thankfully it hadn't gotten wet. He put some new sheets on the bed and put the blanket and pillows back. He comes back into the bathroom to see Aoba standing in the shower wrapped in a towel. 

"Are you okay?" Koujaku asked. Tears threatened Aoba's hazel-brown eyes. "I don't know. I just wet your bed. I'm pretty embarrassed." He sniffled and looked away. Koujaku frowned slightly and walked over to his lover. "I know it's an embarrassing situation, but i'm your boyfriend. I'm not mad or grossed out or anything like that. Accidents happen. Try to cheer up please." He took Aoba's hand. Aoba felt the corners of his lips lift a little. He intertwined their fingers. Aoba's gaze moved down to Koujaku's pants. The right leg was still wet. Aoba felt a lump in his throat. "Koujaku.. You didn't change yet?" He whispered. Koujaku looked down at his leg and the coldness hit him. He was too busy worrying about Aoba first. But that was okay with him. He didn't wet himself, Aoba did. He needed to put his boyfriend first. "No, I was taking care of you. I'll change in a minute." Aoba held back tears. "Well.. What about your bed?" His words came out in a sob. Koujaku shook his head and wiped the tears falling from his boyfriend's eyes. "Shh, shh. The sheets are being washed and the mattress has been cleaned and flipped. There's nothing to worry about. Get dressed and come to bed alright?" Aoba nodded his head slowly, tears falling  
silently. When Koujaku left he gathered up the strength to get dressed and he slowly trudged to the bedroom.

He stood at the side of the bed. Koujaku looked up at him and smiled, scooting over and patting the space beside him. "C'mere." Aoba sat beside him and laid back. He rested his head on Koujaku's chest. Koujaku grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "So Aoba, do you have any idea as to what made you.." He hesitated, thinking of how to say this so he wouldn't upset Aoba. "Was your accident brought on by something?" Aoba let out a shaky breath. "Well.. I was having a pretty weird dream." Koujaku made his fingers dance on the back of Aoba's palm. "Hmm, a dream. Was it a bad dream? Were you scared in it?" Aoba nodded. "Yeah, I was terrified. Toue had taken granny, and he had a gun to her head. And he was saying that if I didn't surrender myself and let him use me for my power that he was gonna shoot her.." He had to stop and take a breath. He was trembling and he had goosebumps. Koujaku kissed his cheek to try and comfort him. When Aoba had calmed his breathing, he continued. "After he said that he lifted his finger to the trigger, and started counting down from ten. I screamed really loud and starting running towards him, and that's when you woke me up." 

Koujaku wrapped both arms around Aoba and hugged him tightly. "That sounds awful. Are you alright?" Aoba sighed. "Yeah just.. It seemed so real. Maybe that's why I-" He looked down. "Why I had an accident. And I did have a lot to drink before bed." Koujaku nodded. "That you did. And stress can also cause one to wet the bed. Have you been stressed recently?" Aoba buried his face in the nape of Koujaku's neck. He had been under a lot of stress. With work and all the deliveries he's had to go on, and his grandma being sick, and the fact that he was trying to find some other work to do, was probably all adding up. But it was mostly his granny being sick probably. He couldn't make it through the day without being a nervous wreck here recently. He moved his face away from Koujaku's neck and rested his head on his chest this time. "Yeah, I have. But it's okay, I'll just try to relax more." Koujaku hugged him tightly again. "Okay, well I'm here if you need me." Aoba snuggled up to him. "I know, thank you. I love you Koujaku." Koujaku felt his face flush and his chest tighten. He planted a kiss on Aoba's forehead. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright soooo there's no omorashi in this chapter, but soon I promise!! I wrote this because I love the fluffy stuff!! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway ~~


	2. Car Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets desperate in the car. Will he make it, or will he have an accident?

A few days had passed since Aoba's bed wetting accident. It hadn't happened again, much to Aoba's relief. Now the two of them were on the way home from a date. A huge city with a name that he could not pronounce was built in the place of Platinum Jail. There were tons of exciting things to do there so every time they got the chance they would go do something fun for a date. Today they went to an amusement park and rode a lot of ridiculously fun rides, ate a lot of junk food, and drank a ton of soda. Now they were on the hour drive home. Aoba was exhausted, so he spent the first twenty minutes of the ride looking out the window trying to catch a nap. But soon he felt the pressure building up in his bladder. 'Oh no.' He thought. Aoba had kind of a shy bladder, and he didn't like to interrupt rides unless he couldn't help it. But he should be fine he thought. He could hold it until they made it back home. But another fifteen minutes passed and the pressure started to build. He squirmed around in his seat quietly, trying hard to hide his desperate need for the bathroom from Koujaku. He tapped his feet on the floorboard and shut his eyes. 'Just a little longer. We're almost in The Old Resident District now.' But suddenly they came to a stop.

Aoba opened his eyes. There was a long stretch of cars in front of them. He started to sweat. If they got caught in traffic he wouldn't make it. He had to go so bad, it was starting to hurt. He was breathing heavily and pressing his thighs together. This only relieved a little bit of the pressure, though, and he was getting more and more desperate by the minute. He should tell Koujaku before it got much worse. "Hey, Koujaku?" Koujaku glanced over at him. "Hmm?" Aoba took a breath. "How far away are we?" Koujaku looked at a map on his coil. "Well, only about thirty minutes. But since that concert is going on tonight there's gonna be a lot of traffic." He looked at Aoba. "Why?" Aoba started sweating nervously. "No, I was just wondering." He gave a fake smile. Koujaku grinned."Alright. Try to get some rest." Aoba nodded. "I will." Koujaku looked back at the road. Aoba shied out of asking at the last minute.. Fuck! They started moving again and the jerk caused a bit of urine to spurt out, leaving a dark spot on his jeans. He crossed his legs tightly and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. 

He didn't want to piss himself in Koujaku's car. Wetting his bed while he was sleeping was bad enough, but pissing in his car would be so much worse. Koujaku would surely get mad at him for it too. He kept on telling himself that he could make it. Fifteen minutes trudged by and Aoba was bouncing his feet up and down, and focusing on keeping his legs crossed. But they hit a huge bump, causing Aoba to let out a loud whine and grab his crotch in an attempt to keep himself from losing control. Koujaku heard the whine and looked at his boyfriend. When he saw Aoba holding himself he felt a shiver run down his spine. "Ah, Aoba.. Do you need to use the bathroom?" Aoba hung his head down in defeat, squeezing himself harder. "Y-yes." Koujaku frowned. "Have you been holding it this whole time? You should have said something." His cheeks were burning hot. "I.. I thought I could hold it I guess." They stopped again.  Koujaku looked around. "There aren't any stores around here.." Aoba felt the pressure getting worse. He couldn't sit still, and he kept squirming and grabbing himself, pushing his thighs together. Koujaku observed the faces he was making. They were kind of sexy.. And his breathing was so erratic. Stop it! This shouldn't be turning you on. Aoba started panting. "K-Koujaku I don't think I.. Can hold it much longer. I have to go so bad." 

Koujaku took a deep breath. Hearing Aoba admit he had to go..Hearing the desperation in his voice..It was almost too much. "Yes you can, try okay. I'll be on the lookout for a store." Aoba let out a quiet whimper. He was trying so hard to hold on, but his bladder was aching and begging to be emptied. They went over a speed bump, and more piss leaked out of him. "No, stop!" He cried. He squeezed his dick through his pants but it was no use. He couldn't stay in control, and a hot stream of piss soaked his crotch and flooded the seat beneath him. Koujaku heard a loud hiss and his body trembled. He looked over at Aoba who was still holding himself, urine leaking out through his fingers. He was sobbing. "I'm so sorry.. Your bed and now your car.." He pissed for what seemed like forever. Koujaku was trying to hold himself together. He managed to pull over on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to comfort his lover. "Shh shh, don't cry." He rubbed Aoba's shoulder. He had finally stopped pissing, now he was just sitting there sobbing quietly. Koujaku petted his hair. "It's alright Aoba, shh." Aoba shook his head. "No! First the bed and now your new car." Koujaku leaned over to his ear. "It's alright, I promise." He soothed. "The car can be cleaned." He looked over at the road. Traffic was clearing up. 

He kissed Aoba's cheek and put his seat belt back on. He pulled back onto the road and started looking for a nearby store. He spotted one, but Aoba would most definitely protest. It was Yoshie-San's store. But he had to try at least. "Aoba, let's go get you changed in that store okay?" He pointed to the right. Aoba looked, then let out a gasp. "N-no! Koujaku that's.. Where Yoshie-San works!" He hung his head. Koujaku could see his tears falling and hitting hit hands. Koujaku felt his heart drop. "I know, but she won't say anything. We know that much. She won't laugh at you." Aoba considered what Koujaku was saying. He was right, Yoshie-San wouldn't laugh at him. But they were so close to the house, why couldn't they just wait? "Okay, that's true. But we could just wait." Koujaku let out a small sigh. "Well yeah, we could. But wouldn't it feel better to get out of those clothes as soon as possible? And I can dry up the seat a little so you won't be sitting in a puddle." Aoba shut his eyes tightly to try and stifle the tears. "Well.. Alright. You win." He put his hand on the door handle. "But wait.. We don't have a change of clothes?" Koujaku was looking down. He kind of felt like Aoba was mad at him, and maybe he was making things worse for him. "Yeah we do remember. We figured we should bring some in case we wanted to get in the pool or ride one of those water type rides." Aoba nodded. "Alright. Let's get this over with then." 

When they walked into the store Yoshie-San rushed over to them to give them a warm welcome. When she stopped in front of them she noticed that Aoba's face was red and he had tears falling from his eyes. "Aoba, is everything alright?" Aoba rested his head on Koujaku's shoulder and closed his eyes. Koujaku felt him shaking. He felt guilty for doing this, it was making him even more embarrassed. Koujaku wrapped his arm around him. "Can Aoba use your bathroom?" Yoshie looked at Aoba and noticed that the front of his pants was a darker shade of blue than the back of his pants. She then realized what was going on. 'Poor Aoba' she thought. "Oh yes, of course. It's down the hall on the left." Aoba broke away from Koujaku and took the bag from his hands. He trudged down the hallway and went into the bathroom. "Is he alright?" Yoshie asked, concerned. Koujaku felt like he was gonna throw up. Was he being a bad boyfriend for making him do this? He spoke quietly. "He's just embarrassed. We got stuck in traffic, we weren't near a bathroom." Yoshie frowned. "Ahh, well it happens to the best of us. He shouldn't worry." Koujaku nodded. "Yeah, i'm afraid he's just the worrying type, though." Yoshie smiled a little. "Yeah, that's him. But as his boyfriend you just need to comfort him." Koujaku offered a small smile. He opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked at Yoshie and she nodded. 

He rushed to the bathroom. "Yeah, are you alright." Aoba's voice was shaky. "Yeah, I-" Koujaku heard him take a deep breath. "I need a bag for these clothes." "Oh, right. I'll be right back." He made it back to the lobby room with Yoshie. "Uh, do you have a plastic bag?" She went around to the back of the counter and started digging through drawers. "Aha!" She exclaimed, rushing over to Koujaku. "Here you go." Koujaku thanked her and ran back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "You can come in." Koujaku opened the door and saw Aoba sitting on the toilet with the seat down. He had already changed into the clean clothes, and he was now pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Koujaku walked over to the clothes on the floor and carefully picked them up, placing them into the bag. "Aoba, are you ready to go home?" Aoba crossed his arms. He was done fixing his hair. His face was red and his cheeks were damp from crying. Koujaku tried to ignore the knot in his stomach. "Yeah, i'm ready. Let's go." He got up and pushed past Koujaku, exiting the bathroom. Koujaku followed behind him. They both thanked Yoshie as they left and she told Aoba that she hoped he felt better. 

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet for Koujaku. Right when they got home Aoba plopped down onto the couch. He was feeling kind of conflicted about the whole situation. Event though it was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him, he though that if felt kind of good  to pee after being so desperate to go. When he was changing in the bathroom at Yoshie-San's shop he realized that it had made him semi hard. He sighed and pulled the covers up over his nose.Koujaku was making something quick for dinner. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Seeing Aoba so desperate really turned him on. But he wasn't going to dare tell Aoba that. He was already so pissed at him. He let out a sigh and stirred the rice in the frying pan.  

"Hey, are you okay?" he heard Aoba's small voice call from the living room. This made Koujaku feel the slightest bit better. "Yeah, just a little tired." Aoba didn't respond. When Koujaku got done cooking he made them both a plate and took them into the living room. Aoba sat up and Koujaku handed him his plate. They ate their food in silence and watched some show on the tv. When they finished, Koujaku took their plates and washed them. Then he sat back down on the couch. Aoba had curled up in a blanket on the other side of the couch. Koujaku hated this. He hated knowing that Aoba was so upset with him. He felt like punching something. He was just about to storm out of the room when Aoba got up and sat in his lap. Koujaku was taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around Aoba. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to make things worse and embarrass you more." Aoba looked at him. He felt guilty for being so snappy and stand-offish. He wasn't mad at him. He was just really embarrassed still. 

"Well, it's okay. You did the right thing by encouraging me to change so early on. We ended up being stuck in traffic for a good twenty minutes, and it would have been uncomfortable to sit in a wet seat for that long." He snuggled into Koujaku's chest. "I'm not mad at you, so stop looking so sad." Those words took a thousand pounds off of Koujaku's chest, and he hugged Aoba. "Alright. So, how are you feeling?" Aoba pulled away and took sighed. "Well, i'm still kinda embarrassed. But i'm also kind of confused." Koujaku raised his brow. "Confused? Why?" Aoba looked away, but Koujaku could see that his face was flushed. "Well I.. Earlier when I was really desperate to use the bathroom.. I kind of enjoyed it. It just gave me a rush and it was kind of exciting." He crossed his arm again and refused to look at Koujaku, who was really shocked that something like that would come out of Aoba's mouth. "You.. You liked it?" He felt kind of relieved though. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Aoba that he liked it too. "Well since you mentioned it.. When we were in the car and you were, holding yourself and squirming around and stuff.. It was really cute and kind of hot." Aoba looked at him. "What? Really?" Koujaku nodded, his face red. "Yep." Aoba grinned. "Well in that case, we'll have to do some experimenting sometime soon." Koujaku shuddered. "Oh um, yes. Definitely." He pulled Aoba close and kissed the top of his head. "Koujaku, i'm tired. Let's go to bed." Koujaku yawned. "Yeah, i'm pretty tired too. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh alright soooo I hope this is good *screams* I'm really trying to get better at describing omorashi! I hope you enjoy it though leave comments ~~


	3. Omo Sexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Koujalu finally explore their newfound kink.

Aoba sat on the couch, only giving half of his attention to the show on the tv. It had been about a week since he wet himself in Koujaku's car, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt so dirty because it turned him on, but he was so curious. He wanted to experiment with it, but he really wasn't sure how. Tonight would be the perfect night to do it because he had been at his granny's for four days and both of them are always hungry with lust when they've been apart for so long. But how does he bring it up? He felt his eyes growing  heavy. He looked at the time on his coil and decided he should take a nap before Koujaku gets home. He leaned back and let sleep take him. 

He woke up to a soft feeling on his lips. When he opened his eyes he saw Koujaku. He felt happiness swell up in his chest. Before he could react Koujaku pulled him onto his lap and Aoba instinctively positioned himself so he was facing him. Koujaku smiled warmly and pulled Aoba closer to him. "I missed you so damn much." Aoba gently rubbed their noses together. "I missed you too." Koujaku placed his hand on Aoba's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. When their lips met, Aoba felt like he was melting. He really missed the feeling of Koujaku's lips on his and quickly deepened their kiss. He draped his arms around Koujaku's shoulders and gently ground his hips against his. When he did so, he felt a familiar pressure in his bladder. The urgency was already pretty bad, but he didn't want to go to the toilet. He wanted to ask Koujaku about it and see what he has been thinking. Koujaku abruptly grabbed Aoba's hips and pulled him towards him, nibbling at his neck. "A-ah,  Koujaku!" Koujaku reached for his belt buckle. In a slight panic, Aoba grabbed his hand. "Ah, wait." 

"Oh I'm sorry, do you not want to right now?" Aoba shook his head, flustered. "No it's not that, but I.. Wanted to talk about something first." Koujaku arched his brow. "Oh, alright." He felt his heart drop a little. "Is something wrong?" Aoba noticed the frown tugging at Koujaku's mouth, and he quickly explained. "No no, it's not anything bad." He smiled and intertwined their fingers. Koujaku nodded and kissed Aoba's fingers. "Alright, then what is it?" Aoba looked away, his cheeks stinging. He squirmed around a little, as the desperation was growing slowly. "Well I uh, remember on the way back from our date when I wet myself?" He was sure that his face was now as red as Koujaku's kimono. Koujaku did remember, and it made him think back to Aoba holding himself and shifting around in desperation, pushing his thighs together. It made him tingle a little bit in his groin area. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  "Yeah, I remember." Aoba gulped audibly and met Koujaku's gaze, his heart beating wildly. "We um, we said we would do some experimenting one day. Do you still want to?" 

Koujaku was so surprised that Aoba actually brought this up. He had thought about it many times since the day Aoba wet himself, but he didn't expect anything to actually happen. But now with his lover straddling his lap and looking at him with hungry eyes, his mind suddenly went blank. "I do want to, one day when you're ready." Aoba inhaled softly. This was still kind of embarrassing and hard to say, but he had to tell Koujaku what he wanted. "Well I.. We can do it today. I already.. I have to go right now." Koujaku's blush spread rapidly, and he felt it's warmth prickling at his ears, shoulders, and nose. "Oh, you do?" Aoba nodded. "So um, is there anything in particular that you wanted to try?" Koujaku hadn't really thought too deep into it. He just knew that he definitely wanted to see Aoba desperate again in the future.  "Uh, I don't know. What about you?" Aoba shook his head. "I'm not sure either." Koujaku just wanted to kiss him right now honestly. He wanted to kiss him forever. So he pulled him close again and kissed him. Aoba was kind of confused, but he sank into the kiss. He felt like he was in a daze. Koujaku slipped his tongue into Aoba's mouth.  Aoba brought his forward too and twirled it around his lover's in a heat. Koujaku gently sucked on Aoba's tongue, and then traced his teeth with his own. Then he gently nibbled on his bottom lip, bringing forth a small moan from Aoba. 

Even though he was caught up in their kissing, his bladder was aching. It was getting harder to sit still, and he began to shift back and forth in his boyfriend's lap. This caught Koujaku's attention, and he felt the tingling sensation in his thighs increase and inch its way up to his crotch. While they sat there entangling their tongues, Aoba let out a small whimper. It was impossible to sit still now, and he was slightly bouncing his legs while jerking his hips from side to side. This wasn't relieving enough of the pressure though and without thinking, he started to grind his crotch against Koujaku's. This aroused Koujaku even more because he could feel Aoba's dick  against his. His breath hitched and he grabbed onto Aoba's hips again and made him move faster. He gently bit Aoba's neck, and then lifted his shirt up, grazing his nipple, licking it slowly. Aoba let out a moan. "Aaah, haah." He was still wildly bucking his hips against Koujaku, but he really had to go. Nothing he was doing was relieving the pressure enough. So he moved his hand to his crotch and squeezed his dick through his pants. Koujaku was now licking and sucking on his nipples, and every now and then kissing his neck. When he glanced down and saw Aoba grabbing himself, he could feel his erection growing more. Aoba's desperation was getting worse by the minute, and he shoved his other hand into his crotch and pressed his thighs together tightly.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it for much longer at this point. Koujaku ran his fingers up Aoba's thigh, causing him to shiver. There for a minute when he was too caught up in the pleasure, he relaxed his muscles, allowing a hot stream of piss to soak his crotch and just barely dampen Koujaku's. When he realized what was happening he grabbed himself harder, cutting his stream off. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.." He whispered. But before his tears could fall Koujaku lifted his chin, wrapped his arms around him, and started kissing him. Horrified, he pulled away from the kiss. "No Koujaku, I really have to go now, I can't hold it." He whined. Koujaku looked him in the eyes. "Then don't." Aoba gasped. "W-what? Idiot, don't joke around, now please let me go, I have to go really bad! Do you want me to piss in your lap?!" Koujaku looked at him with feverish eyes. "I wasn't joking. I do want you to go in my lap." Aoba could admit he was caught off guard, but he couldn't say that he was completely against it. And he could feel himself leaking again, so there was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom anyway. But did he really want to piss all over his boyfriend's couch? Koujaku took Aoba's silence as him being uncomfortable. "You don't have to, you can go to the toilet." Aoba shook his head. "I kind of want to go here in your lap but, we're on the couch and it's gonna get dirty." Koujaku moved both of Aoba's hands off of his crotch and pried his legs open. Aoba groaned. "N-no, I can't hold it if you do that." Koujaku kissed him. "I said you don't have to. I don't care about the couch it can be cleaned." 

Aoba felt more piss leak out of him, and he clenched his stomach. "A-are you positive?" He was taking deep breaths, making Koujaku's erection ache. Koujaku pulled Aoba closer and breathed on his neck. "Yes just let go." He put his hand on Aoba's abdomen and pressed down gently. "You feel so full, won't it feel better to just let it out?" Aoba winced. "P-Pervert. You perverted old man." Koujaku grinned and pressed harder. Aoba groaned, and finally, with some hesitation, let his tired bladder go. He relaxed his muscles and let his piss spill out of him. It was a strong stream, and in less than a few seconds both of them were already soaked. Aoba let out a moan. This almost felt like an orgasm, but way more intense. Koujaku felt the warmth sinking through his pants and filling his own underwear, making him desperate to be inside of Aoba. When Aoba's stream came to a dribble and finally stopped, both of them were panting.  Koujaku ran his fingers through Aoba's hair, it was damp from sweat. "You're so cute." Aoba blushed, looking away. "I-Idiot." Koujaku felt his dick throbbing almost painfully. "Aoba, I want to be inside of you now." Aoba grabbed Koujaku through his pants. His eyes widened when he felt Koujaku's erection. "You Hippo! Did it really turn you on that much?" Koujaku flinched at his touch. "I- I can't help it." 

Aoba grinned. "Well, let's get cleaned up and then we can-" Koujaku cut him off with a kiss, pushing him onto the couch. He took his underwear and pants off. "I don't want to wait." Aoba tried to wiggle away. "But, the couch!" Koujaku pinned one of his arms down and kissed his collar bone. "I'm fine with it if you are." Aoba could feel his own erection now, and his thighs were on fire. He was desperate for his boyfriend's touch. He already pissed all over him, so he must really be fine with it. Hell, it gave him a raging boner. So why not? "It.. It's fine." Koujaku planted kisses from Aoba's collar bone all the way to his belly button. Then he unbuckled his belt and slid his drenched pants and underwear off of him and tossed them on the floor.  He moved back up and traced Aoba's lips with his fingers. Aoba knew the drill, but it still sent shivers down his spine every time he did it. He opened his mouth, inviting in Koujaku's beautiful, scarred fingers. He sucked on them, coating them in saliva. After a minute, Koujaku removed his fingers from Aoba's mouth and brought them down to his ass. He gently massaged his hole, and Aoba let out a small gasp of excitement. He was craving Koujaku, eager for him to be inside. But knowing Koujaku, foreplay was still  necessary even if they were both dripping pre-cum.  Koujaku slowly pressed his fingers into him. "Haah, Haa-" Koujaku moved them in and out slowly. "Is it okay?" Aoba was almost desperate for Koujaku to be inside of him, and his patience was wearing thin. But Aoba had to be thankful that Koujaku cared enough to ask him if it was okay every time.

"It, it is." He panted. Koujaku started to move his fingers faster twirling them around inside of him, stretching him open. Aoba's warmth somehow intensified his arousal, and he felt his tip growing even wetter with more of his pre-cum. Aoba arched his back a little.His boyfriend's fingers made him crave something more. "Kou-Jaku.." Koujaku stopped and looked up at him. "What is it?" Aoba bucked his hips against Koujaku's fingers. "P-please.. Enter me." Koujaku nodded and positioned himself over Aoba. Both of them were still wet from Aoba's piss, and the smell of ammonia and sweat mixed in the air. But they both loved it. Koujaku brought his length to Aoba's entrance, and slowly pushed in. He let out a lustful breath and Aoba moaned loudly, clinging to Koujaku's back. "Does it hurt?" Aoba shook his head. "No, it's okay." Koujaku started to move slowly.  Aoba felt nothing but pleasure, and he found himself moving, grinding his hips as Koujaku thrust into him. After a few minutes at this pace, he really needed more. "Koujaku.." Koujaku looked down at Aoba and kissed his neck, thrusting still. "Yes?" Aoba bucked his hips again. "Go harder please." He said shyly. Koujaku pressed his lips against Aoba's and slammed into him. Aoba moaned into their kiss. Koujaku kept moving faster and harder, ramming into him. The pleasure washed over Aoba in waves. Koujaku felt Aoba tightening around him with every thrust, and he went deeper and deeper. Aoba moaned and writhed under him in pleasure. "K-Kou.. Jaku.. More." Koujaku slammed into him even harder, over and over again, and their sweet voices filled the air. 

Aoba was almost at his limit, he could feel it in his groin, a warm tingling sensation working its way up to  his hips. He could tell by Koujaku's breathing that he was close too.  "Koujaku, I'm close." He breathed out. Koujaku grabbed his hand. "Me too." Aoba intertwined their fingers. Koujaku slammed into him harder and faster, and Aoba came first, throwing his head back.  He blacked out for a second as the pleasure wracked his body, causing him to cry out as his semen coated Koujaku's stomach and chest. Seconds later, he felt something warm fill him, and Koujaku's breathing quickened. They panted and tried to catch their breath as their chests heaved. When they came down from their high, Koujaku pulled out and laid down beside Aoba. He rubbed his thumb across his hand. "Aoba, I love you, so so much." Aoba squeezed his hand, and his heart ached in the best possible way. "I love you too." They remained like this for a couple of minutes, and Aoba was the first to break the silence. "I'd love to lay here with you forever, but we need to get ourselves and the couch cleaned." Koujaku groaned. "But I want to hold you like this and never move again." Aoba rolled his eyes. "We both want that, but I want to take a shower first. Then we can cuddle all weekend." Koujaku sighed. Then he sat up. "Yeah, you're right. There is quite a mess to clean up." Aoba looked down. He was sticky from sweat and urine, and he had Koujaku's semen dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. And his own semen was all over Koujaku's stomach and chest.

He was kind of embarrassed now, and he nervously bit his lip. "Yeah, there is." He looked at Koujaku and smiled. "But it was worth it." Koujaku grinned. "Yes, that it was." They took their clothes to the wash room and put them in the washing machine. Then Aoba went into their bedroom and grabbed them some new clothes while Koujaku cleaned up the couch, which had surprisingly not gotten that wet. Then he met Aoba in the shower. He was standing under the water, letting it hit his face. His skin was glowing and his cheeks were still flushed pink. In that moment, Koujaku was convinced that he was an angel. He stepped into the shower and grabbed a rag, and he lathered it up with some soap. The white globs of semen present on Aoba's inner thigh made it obvious that he hadn't washed up  yet. "Aoba, are you going to wash off?" Aoba jumped at his voice. Then he looked at him over his shoulder. "Oh, right. I'm so tired, though. I'll do it in a minute." Koujaku felt kind of bad for a moment for being so rough with him but then remembered that Aoba had basically begged him to be rough this time. So he washed himself off, then he lathered more soap onto the rag. He spun Aoba around and began to bathe him. "Koujaku, you don't have to do it." Koujaku kissed his cheek. "I know, but I want to. You said it yourself that you were tired." Aoba leaned against Koujaku. "Alright, well thank you." Koujaku kissed the bridge of his nose. "Of course."

After they were all done in the shower, they curled up in bed. Koujaku was playing with Aoba's hair, replaying the events of their night. Koujaku loved every minute of it. Though he hadn't anticipated Aoba pissing right there in his lap, he couldn't deny that it turned him on. Like, it really turned him on. And it had obviously done the same for Aoba. He wanted to do that more often, but he also had other things in mind. "Aoba, are you asleep?" Aoba scooted closer to him. "Not yet, I'm thinking too much to sleep right now." Koujaku wrapped his arms around him. "Hmm, what are you thinking about?" Aoba snuggled up to him. "Well, how crazy tonight was. I still can't believe I wet myself while sitting on your lap. But, I liked it a lot. I wanted to try something else next time." Koujaku got excited. "Oh, really? Like what?" Despite everything that happened today, Aoba was still embarrassed to say stuff like this out loud. "Um, well if you wanted to.. Maybe we could have intercourse while I have a full bladder?  I know that may not do much for you so we don't have to do it but-" Aoba's sentence was cut off when he felt Koujaku kiss his neck. "I was actually thinking about the same thing. It would be hot for me too, just knowing you had to go and I was inside of you, making you more desperate. But if you wanted to, we could do it in the same position as tonight and since you'll probably end up peeing when you cum, you can just do it on my chest." Aoba started at him, mouth agape. Koujaku immediately regretted his suggestion. "No sorry, you don't have to." Aoba smiled. "It's fine, I kind of wanted to. I just wasn't sure if you'd like it." Koujaku let out a small sigh of relief. "Yes, I would enjoy it." Aoba laid his head on Koujaku's chest and yawned. "Alright good, we'll do that soon enough. But I insist on buying a bed cover so clean up is easier." Koujaku nodded. "Okay, we can do that." "Alright, good. now let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Koujaku yawned in agreement. "Me too. Goodnight." Aoba snuggled even closer to him. "Sweet dreams." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHH THERE IT IISSS!!!! THAT SEXY OMO SMUT! Alright so I really like the way I wrote this and I hope others will too! I will be updating this soon ~ Leave comments please!


End file.
